The Carnival
The Carnival is a three day event which takes place once a month where players can play a wide variety of minigames as well as attempting to complete a quest for a ring from the Ringmaster. The event takes place in the worlds CARNIVAL1 to CARNIVAL50 (previously CARNIVAL1 - CARNIVAL150 but was later reduced). In the world, players are able to purchase Golden Tickets from the Golden Ticket Booth for 100 rarity of any item (e.g. 1 dirt would equal 1 rarity, 100 dirt would be 100 rarity which would be 1 ticket) or 1 World Lock for thirty Golden Tickets. With this Golden Ticket, players are able to play any games in CARNIVAL. Prizes are awarded if the player is able to complete the minigame within the time limit. Prizes are ranked from Common Prize to Rare Prize to Ultimate Prize, Ultimate Prize being the rarest and most valuable of the prizes. They are awarded by luck and do not reflect the time spent playing the minigame. Winning 50 CARNIVAL games '''will give a Funtime Block. Ring Of Savings The Ring Of Savings is a prize that players obtain when they rank in top 3 in the '''Carnie Contest Daily Challenge. With this ring equipped, you save 10% on Golden Tickets prices (pay 90 rarity per ticket, or get 33 per World Lock). The Ringmaster The Ringmaster offers a special item for those that can complete the quest. Quest challengers must be of Level 20 and above and pay a price of 10 Golden Tickets. After this, the Ringmaster will give ten random tasks which must be completed in order to receive a ring. No task can be skipped. Tasks which can be received include: *Fetching a random amount of a random item. *Harvest a certain total rarity amount of trees. *Defeat a certain amount of players in a game with the use of a Game Generator. *Earn a certain amount of XP. *Deliver a certain amount of gems. *Successfully perform a certain amount of surgeries. *Win a certain amount of CARNIVAL '''games. *Break a certain amount of blocks. *Break a certain total rarity amount of blocks. *Harvest a certain amount of providers. *Earn a certain amount of Growtokens. *Defeat a certain amount of villains. *Shatter a certain amount of harmonised Crystals. *Collect a certain amount of radioactive items using a Geiger Counter. *Fish a certain amount of weight of fish. *Train a certain amount of fish. *Prepare a certain amount of Fossils. *Banish a Boss Ghost. *Splice DNA into a certain amount of prehistoric items. If all tasks are successfully completed, the Ringmaster will award one of the following rings: * * * * * * * * * * * Carnival Games '''Shooting Gallery Requires the player to punch targets as quickly as possible, points are rewarded for each punch. There are two locations for Shooting Gallery at the Carnival, they are placed directly to the left and right of the entrance, with different prizes at each. A score is 30 is required to win. Prizes: Growganoth Gulch Requires the player to climb a tower and hit the target. Creepstone Platforms may turn off at any time and Evil Eyes may open at any time throughout, attempting to kill the player. There are two locations for Growganoth Gulch at the Carnival, one on either edge of the world, each with different prizes. Prizes: Mirror Maze Requires the player to run through an invisible maze to reach the end. One is located on the left of the concentration game. Prizes: Concentration A game testing memory. Players must punch the same card consecutively. There are two locations for Concentration at the Carnival, located roughly in the center of the world, each with different prizes. Prizes: Brutal Bounce Replaced the Bouncy House. Requires at least 2 players to start. If a player punches anywhere in the house, a Carnival Spikeball will spawn. A new spikeball can be spawned by punching elsewhere. The Spikeball acts like a Shockinator. The game ends when there is one player left, otherwise, no one will win. Prizes: Hall of Mirrors A fun area with no prize. Mirrors are placed which causes the player's shape to be distorted. Death Race 5000 A mini-game where at least three other players race against each other in a Lava and Death Spike maze. It is located on the left of Ringmaster's Room and on the top left side of the world. The first player to reach the end wins. Prizes: Spiky Survivor A mini-game where players must survive falling Carnival Platforms. To kill other players, players must punch empty spaces, summoning Winter Wind which pushes players off into the Carnival Spikeballs below. Prizes: Waste a Ticket Use Coffee and a Parasol or a Das Red Balloon or Bubble Gum and float to the top right corner of the world to earn an achievement. (There is a secret attraction at the top right corner in the map. Double Jump Mod items cannot reach the door.) Mystery Prizes * * * * Technical Items (unobtainable) These items are technical items which aid the running of The Carnival and are not actually obtainable to regular players. Trivia *The amount of fireworks seen after a player wins, correlates to the prize they won. There is one for the common prize, two for the rare prize and three for the ultimate prize. *'CARNIVAL '''music is played in the CARNIVAL worlds. *There is a server restart notice just before the CARNIVAL update saying: ''You hear music, laughing, and the sound of hammers. Come back in a few minutes and they will be ready! (server being updated now) *Winning the "Brutal Bounce" game during the Carnie Contest Daily Challenge does not give any points. Door ID leaks *On the 6th of March, 2015, a former moderator mrthadawee was tied to a leak of one of the door IDs of the Carnival world and many players entered inside when Carnival was off. The developers changed IDs after few hours, and the Ringmaster was disabled during the off-time of the Carnival in the event that anyone should ever again breach the world. *On the 29th of May 2017, another door ID leak occurred (ID was FJA987) and players managed to enter CARNIVAL. Nobody could use the Ringmaster or play any of the games. Gallery Category:Events Category:The Carnival Category:Daily Challenges